Dionysus
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: AU. SBRL. JPLE. Rebel-fic. The marauders were out of control. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong. Who knew it would only get worse when they actually tried to fix it.
1. Rockstars

"It's not like we're the only ones doing it." James hissed though no one had said anything for about five minutes. Remus ignored him. He always said that when he felt guilty for getting high in front of him.

"Right you are." Sirius replied almost automatically. His deep grey eyes were focused on something on the carpet. His handsome, aristocratic face set in concentration. "What _are_ those things?" He said eventually, still looking at the carpet with an expression of utmost fascination.

Remus rolled his eyes, "They're stains, Sirius, from whatever potion we spilled on the carpet over the course of four and a half years. Merlin, you're are high!"

"You should be too." James muttered, licking his lips. He was staring intently at him, something which he regularly did when he was high though it didn't make Remus feel any less uncomfortable. The fact that James was shirtless turned the stare into something even more... personal. Almost sexual.

Remus shivered, "I'm a werewolf, Prongs."

James continued to stare at him. He had told himself long ago that James did this because his bed was directly opposite to his own, so he was probably the most interesting thing to look at. He momentarily wondered what James saw when he looked at him. Maybe his body appeared distortioned?

For some reason, James smirked at the mention of his lycanthropy. A sinister smirk that just didn't look right on his face.

"What does your lycanthropy have to do with drugs?" Sirius asked, finally looking up from the carpet. His eyes appeared twice as bright as usual, reflecting the light created by Remus's _lumos_ charm.

"Merlin." Peter breathed before Remus could answer, "I feel weird."

"I feel _good_." James whispered, resting his head against his bed's canopy. He shut his eyes tightly with a gasp, his body trembling slightly. Remus could see cold sweat on his forehead and was beginning to get worried.

"Werewolves and drugs don't mix." Remus said after a while, not taking his eyes off James who's stomach was flexed, revealing a nicely developing six pack. "Prongs?"

"Leave him, Moony." Sirius mumbled. He was smiling rather dazedly then he too shut his eyes. He bit his lip and moaned.

"What on earth did you guys smoke?" Remus stared expectantly at them, but none of them answered. Panic filled his chest – did they overdose?

"Didn't smoke anything." James muttered between gasps, "Pills this time."

"You worry too much, Moony." Peter said, breathing heavily.

"You don't worry _enough_. What if it was poisonous?"

Remus froze as a sweet and spicy scent penetrated his senses. His mind went blank when he realized what was happening. He didn't know whether to get angry or if he should just leave them in their stupor because, if the smell was any indication, they were having multiple orgasms.

Remus's eyes narrowed and sniffed the air again just to be certain. Yes, that was definitely the smell of arousal. "What kind of pills?"

Sirius let out a particularly loud moan, "You should take one, Moony – feels _good_."

"I – you!" Remus spluttered furiously, "No! You are practically masturbating in front of me. It's vulgar. It's disgusting."

"Yeah." James breathed, though it wasn't a reaction to Remus's outburst. His glasses were askew and there was a stupid smile on his face. His eyes were still closed, but it was his hands that Remus was staring at. They were unbuttoning his pants.

"No!" He said, feeling alarmed. "You are not – No! James, _damn it_, stop!"

"Call'me Prongs, Moony." James whispered, biting his lip, "Call'me _stag_ or something."

Sirius laughed shortly before letting out another moan. "Prefer _bad dog_..." He said.

"I really don't want to know. I'm not Lily, nor one of Padfoot's bimbos!" Remus glared at his two friends. He risked a quick glance at Peter and regretted it immediately. He was humping his mattress enthusiastically. Luckily, he was facing the other way so Remus couldn't see his blissful expression.

"Know that." James chuckled. He had finally managed to unbutton his pants. One hand was disappearing... "_Oh!_"

"Goodnight!" Remus screamed, eyes widening in terror. He closed the curtains to his bed and cast a silencing charm, determined to ignore him and finish reading his book. He debated taking pictures of them wanking just to get some revenge for the trauma, but decided against it. It was something Sirius would do. He'd always been a little crueler, more of a bully, than the rest of them.

Remus sighed, concentrating hard on the words in front of him but all he saw was a hand slipping under the elastic band of a pair of black boxers, parting unzipped jeans and causing a tight-muscled stomach to pulse.

"Dear Merlin, I'm going to kill them." He growled, putting down his book. Those bastards were doing great damage to what was left of his innocence. He was only fifteen, damn it. They shouldn't – how could they...

Remus growled again and forced his mind to stop thinking. He fell asleep rather quickly after that, swearing he'd throw away those pills and any other drugs he might find as soon as he got his hands on them.

000

"Pain..." James croaked as he slumped down into a seat next to Remus.

"Head..." Sirius groaned, clutching his temples.

"Hurts..." Peter dropped his head on the table with a _thunk,_ barely missing his bowl of porridge.

Remus glared at them, not feeling sympathetic in the slightest, "That's your punishment."

"Moony." Sirius whined, "Show us a little love. I feel like I'm about to die."

"Good." Remus snapped before returning to his breakfast, determined to ignore them. His friends, however, didn't have much else to say.

"I think I'm going to puke." Peter said, looking green as he followed them to Charms.

"Don't...talk." James said, sounding pained, "Hurts my head..."

"I hope you all learned your lesson."

"Just shut up."

Remus sent him a scalding look. He had half a mind to tell James, in a loud voice so everyone could hear, precisely what happened last night, but stopped himself at the last moment. Instead he snarled viciously and stomped off.

He avoided them for the rest of the day. When classes ended, he went to the library and didn't return to the dormitories until Madame Pinch threatened to ban him from his safe haven if he didn't leave.

Remus was a prefect. Dumbledore had put his faith into him, perhaps he believed that he could control them. Remus snorted. Peter, he could – but Sirius and James? Nothing could control them. Why wouldn't they listen to him? Alcohol smelled bad enough, but it was nothing compared to some of the drugs they used. Their whole bedroom was starting to smell like canabis, dubious pills were scattered everywhere and Remus even spotted a syringe with a bag of clean needles laying about. Not to mention the fights...

"Are you still angry with us?" Sirius asked him as soon as he entered their bedroom.

"A little." He admitted, "You know how I feel about drugs."

Sirius looked at him, running his tongue over his white, even teeth – something he did whenever he got annoyed, "You're not my mother, Moony."

"No, I'm not."

"You can't stop me from doing it."

"I sure can't."

"So why are you angry?"

"I can get angry if I damn well like!" Remus roared, vaguely aware of the fact that James and Peter were watching them, "I have to deal with all your drug-induced madness and your whining in the morning."

"Then why don't you fuck off!" Sirius yelled back, his face unreadable.

Remus flinched, his anger was quickly replaced by fear. "What?"

"You heard me." Sirius sneered, "Go away. Leave. No one's asking you to babysit us while we're high. Take a book to the Shrieking Shack if it bothers you so much."

Remus frowned at him, a little hurt by the fact that Sirius, who was usually the first to stand up for him, was telling him to get out. James and Peter were staring at them in horror.

"Padfoot!" James snapped, "What the hell?"

"I'm tired of him," Sirius pointed sharply at Remus, "exploding in our face every time we do something he doesn't like."

"What else can I do?" Remus yelled, "I can't stop you so all I can do is voice my disapproval!"

"Yeah, because your approval is the reason I get up in the morning." Sirius said sarcastically.

Remus sucked in a lungful of air. A deathly silence followed when Sirius realized, a little late, that he had gone too far. Remus's face was inches away from Sirius's when he calmly said, "I guess not. Looks like I've been wasting my time with you."

Sirius looked stunned.

"Moony..." James began.

"Goodnight." Remus interrupted what was sure to be a lovely speech and sat down on his bed. He ripped the curtains closed and cast a silencing spell. He was tired of it. He was tired of them.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to read, hoping it would calm him somewhat. It didn't. He was so busy glaring at the letters on the pages that he wasn't aware of the fact that Sirius had poked his head through the curtains until he coughed to get his attention. He jumped violently, dropping his book.

"What do you want?" Remus gasped, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be angry at him as he clutched his heart, willing it to stop trying to escape from his ribcage.

"I wanted to apologize." Sirius mumbled meekly. He was holding something behind his back.

"Right." Remus said tartly, pressing his lips together.

Sirius looked like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Am I forgiven?" He smiled hopefully.

Remus crossed his arms, "Why should I forgive you?"

"_Please_?" Sirius pressed, knowing that Remus's anger was faltering. "I've brought you something." He added cheekily, revealing a large goblet of hot chocolate, "I cast a spell on it to make sure you wouldn't be able to smell what it was."

"Cute." Remus said blankly, eyeing the goblet rather hungrily.

"I know you want it." Sirius cooed, waving the goblet in his face, "Just accept my apology and you can have it."

Remus tried and failed to contain his smirk, "Alright, fine! I forgive you this time, now give me that!"

Sirius handed him the goblet before opening his curtains. Remus scowled playfully at James who was pretending to wipe away a tear of joy.

"Friendship is so beautiful!" James cried theatrically, lounging forward to hug the two of them.

"Watch it!" Remus said, balancing his goblet, "If I drop it, your head's mine!"

"Yeah, yeah – just drink it and play some Exploding Snap with us." Sirius laughed, an odd twinkle in his eyes.

000

He should've known. Remus tried to get up so that he could return to his own bed and furiously ignore his supposed friends for the rest of the week, but he couldn't. "Wadhavuduntome?"

"Sorry, Moony." Sirius said with a smirk, "I forgot to mention that I laced your cocoa with two of those pills we bought."

"You _didn't_!" James gasped, "He's going to kill you!"

Sirius shrugged, "He needs to loosen up."

Remus tried glaring at Sirius, but he couldn't do that either. He swayed on the spot, feeling weightless and dizzy. His body felt strangely numb. "Pavoot, ya besturd," He slurred, his vision was getting blurry and his face was growing hot, "I tole you nut gud. Werewoles can't... werewoves can't haddle dugs.."

"What did he say?" James said, torn between worry and amusement.

"He called me a bastard, I think." Sirius said with a chuckle as he popped two bright pink pills into his mouth before handing the box to James. "And something about werewolves."

Peter swallowed his pill with tremendous effort before frowning, "You don't suppose drugs are poisonous to werewolves?"

One of the pills missed James's mouth and dropped to the floor. He gave Peter a horrified look. "_Fuck!_" He rushed over to Remus's side, "Is that true? Did Padfoot poison you?"

Remus squanted at Sirius who was still gaping at Peter in shock as if the thought had never occured to him. Remus snorted, of course it hadn't occured to him. Sirius was a thoughtless, tactless, insensitive bastard, "Besturd." He said, attempting to point at Sirius, who was looking rather alarmed.

"Moony, you're okay, right? I didn't just poison you, right?"

Remus frowned. "We-wewoves – no, no, no. Wait. Webwolls, no – webbels are weak 'gainst dugs an' allohal."

"Werewolves are weak against drugs and alcohol?" James said. He looked relieved to hear that at least Remus wasn't going to die, "How weak?"

"Berry weak."

"Berry week?"

"I think he meant to say 'very weak', Prongs."

Remus couldn't hear James's response. His stomach suddenly felt like it was being attacked by a sledgehammer from the inside. He tried to gasp in pain, but he couldn't even do that. He tried again, but it came out as a sob.

"Moony? Moony?" Someone was shaking his shoulders, "Remus?"

"Pavut?"

"Yeah." Sirius said gently, "Moony, what happens when you give a werewolf a very powerful aphrodisiac?"

"Depens... whut kine?"

"What kind? Prongs, what are these – what do you mean you don't know. Wormtail! Where did you get these pills?"

Remus's eyes rolled back into his head. The pain left an uncomfortable tingle in his stomach. It didn't feel at all pleasant. A sensation as if he had just taken a Polyjuice Potion swept over him. He could vaguely feel his body changing.

"What's happening?" James's voice sounded panicked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Sirius hissed, sounding even more hysterical.

"Is he _changing?_" Peter cried.

"Fuck, what're we going to do? We've taken drugs too. They're going to take effect any time soon. I can already feel it." James groaned the last part.

Remus could barely feel his friends shaking him and yelling. He blacked out for a moment before blinking into the sudden light. "Padfoot?"

"Moony!"

He could see them all clearly now. The pills had already taken effect. He could smell their arousal and feel them trembling against them. He swelled in anger when he remembered that Sirius had spiked his drink, "You _utter git!_ How dare you – what's wrong with my voice?"

"Well," James began uncertainly. He was biting his lip so hard that he drew blood, "you – you've changed, Moony."

"Changed?" Remus repeated, panic evident in his voice, "I'm a wolf?"

"You're a girl." Sirius said, looking at his chest.

Wait.

"What was that?" Surely he had misunderstood.

"Merlin..." James wiped away some of the sweat on his forehead, "You're a girl. You, well – fuck, you're _delicious_."

Remus sat up abrubtly, feeling as if an invisible hand had just pressed his adrenaline button, "Excuse me." He said, before dashing into the bathroom. He didn't need to look back to know that his friends were hot on his tail and locked the door as soon as he closed it.

He turned to face the mirror and stared at it for a long time without moving. "Can't be." He mumbled, feeling faint again.

He smiled. The girl in the mirror smiled too. He opened his mouth. So did she. He winked. She winked right back.

Remus screamed. "I'm _female_!"

"A bloody gorgeous female." Sirius said through the bathroom door, "Hey – come out and let me get a better look at you, Moony..."

Remus froze. The scent of arousal wafted into the bathroom and, all of sudden, Remus was afraid.  
"W-why?"

"Because," James laughed, though it sounded slightly desperate, "we want to see if you're okay."

"I am okay. And you've already seen more than you should've."

"Come out and prove that you're alright." James pressed.

Remus said nothing. He stared at the door, refusing to look at the mirror, and contemplated his situation. His friends wouldn't... try anything, would they? Not against his will – they wouldn't force him, right?

"C'mon, _baby_. Don't be shy."

...Then again, no one could blame him for being cautious. They had taken a powerful aphrodisiac after all. They weren't in their right minds.

"Maybe we should blast the door down." Peter suggested.

Remus's eyes widened, "No! I'm – I'm coming!"

"Me too...Feels good." Sirius whispered, temporarily forgetting that Remus had heightened senses.

Remus hesitated for a minute before he opened the door, leaving him bare to his friends' piercing stares.

Sirius smirked at him, "Nice tits."

Remus frowned at him before looking down. His shirt was unbuttoned. He wasn't wearing a bra because _blokes_ didn't wear bras. There was nothing covering his newly developed (ample, highly placed, double D-worthy) breasts. And his friends couldn't stop staring at them.

Blushing furiously, Remus crossed his arms and rushed to his bed. But as he turned to close the curtains, Sirius and James jumped on his bed, right next to him. James licked his lips, looking him up and down.

"Lily!" Remus gasped, horrified as they closed in on him, "You're in love with Lily, remember?"

"We're not dating yet... remember?"

Remus shrieked in terror when Sirius placed his hand on his thigh. He dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him and ran to the girls' dormitories. He looked around, realizing he couldn't just walk into one of the rooms. He cursed, returning to the common room and jumped behind the notice board. After what felt like an eternity, he fell asleep.

000

"What a dream." Remus mumbled, yawning and stretching. He sat up and his head collided with the edge of the notice board. "Odd."

Deciding he must've sleepwalked out of his room during his nightmare, he got up and spotted his friends sitting on the couch looking ill.

Remus frowned and marched over to them, "Don't tell me you used those pills again!" He whispered furiously.

They gaped at him.

"Bloody hell, I told you it wasn't a dream." Peter hissed as James jumped up and placed his hands on Remus's chest. It felt strange.

"Why are you molesting me?"

James blushed, "I'm not – I'm covering you up! The other guys are staring at you."

Remus turned. They were indeed looking. "Why are they looking at me like that?"

"Because you suddenly turned into a slinky hot babe overnight?" Sirius said with a nervous smile, "Sorry about that."

Remus looked at him as if he were crazy. He slapped James's hands away and looked down. Peter covered his ears, expecting a high-pitched scream that never came. Remus looked up at them, his eyes a beastly yellow. "You idiots are _dead_."


	2. Obliviate

_Chapter 2 – Obliviate _

Remus didn't go to classes that day. He turned an old shirt into a makeshift bra and spent most of the morning plotting Sirius's murder. He decided on burning him on a stake when Peter returned to their bedroom, looking awkward.

"Quidditch practice." He squeaked when Remus asked him where the other two gits were. Sirius and James joined them ninety minutes later. They dumped their brooms beside their beds and sat as far away from Remus as physically possible.

"Damn," James said, rubbing his hand over his face, "I had sort of hoped you'd be back to normal by now."

"Circe's Lotus." Remus said, glaring at them. He had curled himself up, not giving them anything to stare at.

"Surly what now?"

"Circe's Lotus. It's used to make the most powerful aphrodisiac in the world. It's also used in quite a few love potions." Remus said as if reciting a book. He was pleased to see them shrinking under his gaze, "And it causes certain half-human creatures, like _werewolves_, to switch genders!"

"So you're stuck like this?" Sirius dared to ask, looking too healthy for Remus's peace of mind despite the fact that he could still make out a red hand mark on his cheek from where he'd slapped him.

"Yes! You fools have gone and bought drugs made of Circe's Lotus and – and tricked me into taking, not one, but _two_ pills!"

"Maybe if you take another dose you'll change back?"

Remus paused, looking uncertain. He didn't want to touch those pills again, but if taking another one could return him to normal it might be worth a shot. It wasn't like it could get any worse, "Alright."

"You sound like you're being punished."

"I _am_ being punished. You think I _like_ this?"

Peter held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry!" He reached under his bed and pulled out a wooden box. "Here." He mumbled, holding out a pill, "We only have five left." He informed the other two.

"Never mind that." James hissed, "Take the pill, Moony."

Remus glowered at the pill, but did as he was told. He gratefully accepted the bottle of butterbeer Sirius held out for him. The drug was revoltingly bitter.

"No turning back now." Sirius whispered. His brows were furrowed in worry.

The effects were instant. Remus swayed on the spot, his vision turning blurry. He was vaguely aware of his friends watching him intently.

"And?" James said, sounding nervous, "Do you feel like you're changing?"

Remus shook his head which ended up making him really dizzy. His chest heaved as his breathing quickened and his body began to tingle. But it wasn't the same uncomfortable tingle as before.

He giggled and stretched out on the bed.

"...Moony?"

"I..." Remus tried, but to his own horror it came out as a moan.

"You...don't think that..." James began, but seemed unable to continue.

"He's horny? Yes." Sirius finished for him. He sounded amused. "Or, better yet, _she's_ horny."

"What do we do?" Peter shrieked.

"Moony? Uh, are you okay? Do you need help?"

"What are you saying? What do you mean 'help'?" James hissed.

"I have a weakness for women in distress." Sirius snapped defensively.

"Weakness, my arse. You just wanna shag her – him, I mean – whatever."

"Please." Remus was even more horrified to hear his voice, feminine and breathless, begging them to do... something. Something to take away this excrusiating feeling of being on the edge of desire. Unlike his friends, his body couldn't seem to go beyond feeling horny. It just wouldn't let go of the drug-induced lust. It was torture and it felt like it would never stop.

Then there were hands. Strong, calloused Quidditch hands grabbing his breasts and touching his thighs. And a hot mouth kissing his neck and collarbone, stubble prickling his sensitive skin.

"Guys, I don't think-"

"Shut up, Wormtail." James mumbled into his right ear. Remus could smell his arousal and tasted beer and hash on his tongue when they kissed. Sirius groaned into his left ear, fumbling with his make-shift bra.

"Guys, I _really_ don't think-"

"He said shut up, didn't he?" Sirius roared.

000

"_Have you done this before?" Sirius mumbled against Remus's breast. He glanced at his best friend, who was unbuttoning his pants. He licked a pink nipple as he waited for an answer. _

"_Never." James panted. He licked his lips, his eyes never leaving the sight of Sirius skillfully fingering the writhing body beneath him. "I've done other things, but never actually..."_

_Sirius suddenly felt jealous. "Don't you want to save your, you know, virtue for Evans?"_

"_Shut up." James breathed with a frown. "Don't talk about Evans now."_

_He was trembling all over, hissing when his erection was finally freed. Sirius could see precum rolling down his shaft._

"_You might regret this tomorrow." Sirius pressed on, his eyes glued to James's hands as they lifted Remus's legs, grabbed her hips and positioned himself. "Think about it."_

"_No." James said._

_Sirius watched his best friend's toned stomach tense and his cock disappear inside of Remus. "Fuck you, Prongs." _

_But James hadn't heard. He bit back a loud moan and began to thrust. His brows were furrowed – Sirius could see drops of sweat tickling down his chest, crashing into a coffee-colored nipple. He looked away, jealousy burning in his stomach like a bitter pill. _

"_Bloody fuck, Moony. You're so..."_

_Sirius stared, transfixed. Remus's mouth was open, but he – no, _she – _didn't make a sound. She was bracing herself against James's shoulder as he pounded her into the matress. He just couldn't stop staring. It was like his world had shrunk down to just Remus. _

_As if in slow motion, Remus opened her golden eyes. Suddenly she was the one on top and James was loving every bit of it. He actually had to put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming as Remus rode him with a strength that rocked the entire bed._

_Sirius didn't stop to think. He moved behind Remus, struggling to take his pants off, and positioned himself. He moaned blissfully when, after several attempts, he finally managed to penetrate her. _

_In that moment, he no longer cared about anything but the hot, sweaty body in front of him. It was no longer important that Prongs, fucking _James Potter_, had taken Remus's virginity or that he wasn't a big fan of anal or that he'd rather be outnumbered than outgunned. Not even the fact that he was fucking his best friend together with his best friend/brother while another best friend watched slowed him down._

_He was too busy trying to not lose control. He immediately realized why James had cried out. Remus was riding them both to the point of madness. He felt himself cum, but he was still hard. He came again and again. It was _insane_._

_Sirius was vaguely aware of the fact that Peter had joined them on the bed. He was touching himself eagerly, wide eyes taking in the sight before him. He half-wondered if he had the same stupid smile on his face as James._

_Then he stopped thinking entirely._

000

Remus woke up, feeling like he'd been hit repeatedly by a wrecking ball. He whined pathetically, attempting to roll himself up into a ball which usually helped stretch the sore muscles. His cheek touched something warm and _breathing_.

"Bloody hell!" Remus shot upright, flinching when his thigh muscles pulsed in protest. "Prongs?" He looked to his right, "Padfoot?"

"So you're awake?"

Remus blinked up at Peter, "What on earth happened?"

Peter smiled sadly, "You're still a girl, I'm afraid."

Remus stared for a long time, perfectly aware of the fact that Peter had completely ignored his question. "Why does my body feel like its been run over by a stampede of angry hippos?" He tried again.

Peter's eyes narrowed slightly, "Don't ask questions you don't want answered."

Remus glared at him. What was his problem? His suspicions rose even more. He looked down at the two sleeping young men in his bed. But before he even contemplated waking them, Peter shoved a robe into his lap.

"You should probably go to Dumbledore. Maybe he'll know what to do." Peter whispered very fast as he ushered Remus into the bathroom. "Don't take too long. I heard he's leaving for the Ministry in an hour, so you better hurry."

"Why do I smell sex?"

Peter froze. "Uh, the pills. We... you know... wanked."

"Did I?"

"Uh..." Peter opened and closed his mouth several times, he looked like he was about to vomit. "I'm so sorry."

Remus frowned when Peter took out his wand. "Peter?"

"_Obliviate_!"

000

"Wasgoinon?" James mumbled unintelligably as he jerked awake.

"You raped Remus."

James blinked into the light. "Wha?"

Peter frowned at him, "You," He pointed at James, "and Padfoot took advantage of Remus last night."

"Raped?" The events of last night suddenly became less blurry. James shot up from the bed as if burnt, "Fucking hell." He gasped, "Fuck! Fuck, what are we going to do? Where's Remus?"

"I tampered with his memory." Peter said, wringing his hands together, "I probably shouldn't have, but I did it to protect you."

James gaped at him, "Wormtail..."

"I could erase yours if you'd like." Peter continued. He swallowed thickly, "So that you won't have to remember. You'll never know it happened. We can return to the way we used to be. No one will know."

James said nothing. He looked around their bedroom as if searching for a portal back to the dimension where things had been right, where he didn't have to deal with the heavy, dawning weight that was trying very hard to pull him to the floor when he realized what he had done.

"Where's Padfoot?"

"He went to breakfast with Moony." Peter answered, "He – I erased his memory. He lost it when I told him what happened so I..."

"Do it."

"What?"

James blinked back tears. "Just do it, Wormy. Just... make me forget."

Peter nodded, looking pale. He pulled out his wand and exhaled sharply, "_Obliviate_." He whispered.

James stared at him blankly before giving a bright smile, "Alright, Wormy? C'mon, let's get to breakfast! I've got Quidditch practise today so I need lots of energy. Where's Padfoot?"

"He already went down." Peter muttered, "And you had practise yesterday."

James frowned at him. "That can't be right. We always practise on Friday."

"It's Saturday. You were hit on the head with a bludger, remember?"

"Oh. Well, alright then. C'mon, let's go."

"That's okay – go without me. I still need to do some things."

James stared at him, "You okay?"

"Are _you_?"

"Yes, I'm fine." James replied, bewildered.

Peter smiled weakly, "As long as you are. I'm okay, Prongs. Just go."


End file.
